A current display panel is usually driven by an active thin film transistors matrix. Each pixel of the display panel is connected to a gate line and a data line to operate a display action. There are millions of pixels on the display panel, with a need of tens of thousands of gate lines and data lines. However, if there is only a few of lines in so many the gate lines and the data lines are broken, the whole display panel becomes a degraded product, which dramatically decreases a yield rate of the display panel and increase the cost of the manufacture of the display panel.
Therefore, a repairing line structure and a circuit repairing method which can solve the above-mentioned problem needs to be provided.